Mi primer corazón roto
by Humpty Dumpty Dhu
Summary: ¿Por qué nadie te había dicho de antemano que el amor apestaba? (AU) (Tahno/Zhu Li/Varrick) Este fic participa en el reto "Esto significa la Guerra" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Este fic participa en el reto "Esto significa la Guerra" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

**Disclaimer: **_The Legend of Korra _es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

Todo es narrado desde el punto de vista del pequeño Tahno. Como se darán cuenta, lo puse como un niño un tanto dramático (pero así lo quiero xD).

* * *

Ahí estás de nuevo, como cada viernes. Sentado en ese incómodo sillón que tus padres habían comprado años atrás. Esperando impaciente a que tus progenitores se vayan.

Finges ver la televisión pero tu mente se encuentra en otro mundo.

Por fin ellos se acercan para despedirse y tú pides al cielo que no se den cuenta de que te has puesto la loción de papá, con el fin de parecer más atractivo.

Se despiden con un beso de tus hermanos y de ti, e indican que Zhu Li, su niñera, llegará en menos de cinco minutos. Salen de la casa. Al parecer no han notado el olor del perfume.

Tres minutos después el timbre suena. Tu corazón da un salto y sales corriendo hacia el recibidor.

Dejas pasar medio minuto, para no verte tan desesperado. Pero lo cierto es que has estado esperando mucho tiempo para verla, así que no aguantas más y abres con efusividad la puerta.

Y ahí se encuentra ella. Con su falda perfectamente planchada, su cabello recogido, anteojos puestos, y aquella sonrisa que nunca puede faltar en su rostro, culpable de tu leve sonrojo.

—Hola, campeón —Te saluda con su delicada voz mientras te revuelve el cabello que habías tardado tanto en peinar. Si hubiera sido otra persona estarías furioso. Pero el gesto, viniendo de ella te resulta totalmente agradable.

—Por favor, pasa —Respondes educadamente. Tal y como habías estado practicando.

Tus pequeños hermanos no tardan en salir corriendo hacia Zhu Li. Y ella saluda y abraza a todos.

—Hey, Tahno, ¿Tienes tarea pendiente? —Pregunta al mismo tiempo que pone una película infantil para que la vean tus hermanos.

Tu sonríes. Es justo la pregunta que estabas esperando.

—Sí, de matemáticas.

Notas cómo su rostro se relaja al instante. Sabes a la perfección que le resulta muy fácil explicar esa asignatura (a diferencia de español, donde no le entiendes nada). Es por eso que te has inventado veinte operaciones para disfrazarlas como tarea, porque tu maestra es demasiado floja como para dejar trabajo por su propia cuenta.

—Vayamos a la mesa —Sugiere y ambos caminan hacia el comedor.

Sacas de tu mochila el cuaderno y un lápiz y decides sentarte a su lado. Sabes que es una jugada arriesgada, pues todas las veces anteriores solías sentarte frente a ella. Sin embargo, no muestra ninguna señal de incomodidad y eso te hace feliz.

Le da una leída general a tu tarea. Te sientes nervioso, porque quizá descubra que todo ha sido invento tuyo.

—Muy bien. Empecemos —Dice al fin y tú suspiras aliviado.

Ella comienza a explicar, y te empeñas en prestarle verdadera atención. Pero resulta imposible teniéndola tan cerca.

Su aroma a fresas logra hipnotizarte, mientras ella continúa explicando con entusiasmo, haciendo gestos graciosos y lindos. Sí, lindos, porque todo en ella era de esa manera. Tú siempre habías dicho que Zhu Li no era guapa; ella era linda.

Lindas las suaves facciones de su rostro. Linda su voz cuando pronunciaba tu nombre. Linda la dulce mirada color miel protegida por sus anteojos. Y sobretodo, linda era la forma en que te trataba, porque te hacía sentir único y querido.

—¡Tahno! —Llama tu atención—. No has escuchado ni la mitad de lo que he dicho —Te reprende, divertida.

Te sonrojas hasta las orejas y bajas la mirada, avergonzado.

—No te preocupes. Prueba hacer algunos ejercicios solo. Yo vuelvo en un momento.

La miras salir de la cocina y rápidamente comienzas a leer los ejercicios.

Te regañas mentalmente por haber inventado cosas tan difíciles. Sin embargo, no te das por vencido y te propones terminar todas las operaciones antes de que Zhu Li regrese, para que note que sí le prestaste atención y también se dé cuenta de lo inteligente que eres.

Con mucho esfuerzo logras terminar. Te sientes orgulloso de ti mismo.

Emocionado, sales de la cocina para buscar a Zhu Li, porque ya ha tardado bastante y simplemente no puedes esperar a que te felicite por haber terminado la tarea.

Paras en seco al verla en la sala. Te quedas sin aliento. Está platicando muy animadamente con alguien más. Y lo que vino después fue aún peor.

Eres testigo de cómo Zhu Li, tu linda niñera, une sus labios con aquel chico moreno que sabrá Dios de dónde salió.

Se te cae el cuaderno de las manos por la impresión, provocando un sonido sordo.

La pareja se separa de inmediato al notar tu presencia.

No puedes más y sales corriendo a tu habitación. Ya no te importa que todos se den cuenta de tus estúpidos e infantiles sentimientos hacia tu niñera.

—¡Tahno, espera! —La escuchas gritar, preocupada.

—¿Y a él qué le pasa? —Pregunta extrañado su acompañante.

Te encierras en tu habitación con seguro. No quieres que nadie te moleste.

Ella llama a tu puerta con insistencia. Decides no responder. Al poco tiempo los golpes cesan y ella baja las escaleras.

Y es en ese momento cuando abrazas tu almohada, te tiras al suelo de buena gana y comienzas a llorar.

Te das cuenta de que eres un tonto. Un tonto por creer que tenías si quiera una oportunidad con ella.

Todo te cae como balde de agua fría. La realidad nunca había dolido tanto, ni siquiera cuando te raspabas las rodillas, o cuando te llevaban al médico para ponerte una inyección.

La imagen se repetía en tu cabeza una y otra vez.

Está él, con su sonrisa resplandeciente, su perfecto bronceado y ropa elegante, al lado de Zhu Li. Y luego estas tú, con tus dientes chuecos, tu piel pálida y tu pijama de El Hombre Araña, al lado de un oso de peluche.

Frunces el ceño. La tristeza ha desaparecido de golpe, dejándole amablemente paso a la furia.

Lanzas al Señor Estornudos lejos y lo maldices enojado.

No tardas ni dos segundos en ir por él y pedirle perdón. Después de todo, tu osito no tiene la culpa de que el amor sea un fraude.

Lo abrazas con fuerza. No piensas soltarlo en un buen rato.

Escuhas ruidos y decides asomarte por la ventana.

Ahí están Zhu Li y su novio. Parece que es hora de que se vaya.

Le susurra algo al oído que desgraciadamente no logras escuchar. Sin embargo, puedes ver cómo ella se ríe. Y reparas en que jamás la habías visto tan feliz.

Observas cómo se marcha en su lujoso automóvil, y Zhu Li entra a la casa.

Te acuestas en tu cama con la intención de que el sueño desaparezca esa ligera sensación de dolor en tu pecho, pero antes de quedarte dormido alguien toca la puerta. Tú, sin ánimos, abres.

—Hola, campeón —Por primera vez en tu vida escucharla llamarte "campeón" no provoca que tu corazón salte de alegría. En cambio, los hot cakes que trae en la bandeja, sí—. Te he hecho tu cena favorita. Les puse mucho chocolate, como te gustan.

Y a pesar de que te estés muriendo de hambre, eres una persona orgullosa, por lo que decides ignorarla.

—Oh, vamos Tahno. No puedes estar enojado conmigo mucho tiempo. Sabes que tú siempre serás mi niño, eso nunca va a cambiar —Deja la bandeja en el escritorio, y te abraza con ternura.

Se supone que eso debería de hacerte sentir mejor, pero pasa lo contrario.

Sí, dijo que eres su niño. Ese es el problema. Tan sólo eres un niño que acaba de descubrir que querer a alguien no significa que ese alguien también te quiera. Por lo menos, no de la manera que te gustaría.

Bajas la mirada y aceptas tu derrota. No tienes más opción que permitir que el chico del bigote cuide con su vida a tu amada.

Al menos no te vas con las manos vacías, pues aún quedan unos ricos hot cakes como premio de consolación.

Estás seguro de que a su novio jamás le cocina hot cakes con chocolate, y eso te llena de orgullo.

Zhu Li se queda a tu lado, con esa expresión dulce de siempre.

Te arropas en tu cama, vuelves a abrazar al Señor Estornudos, y le prometes secretamente que jamás de los jamases volverás a enamorarte.

* * *

Era obvio que Zhu Li no iba a quedarse con Tahno. Ella tiene dueño y es el súper macho bigotón de Varrick *-*.

Honestamente no sé si cuente como triángulo amoroso. Quiero decir, Tahno quiere a Zhu Li, Zhu Li quiere a Varrick, Él a su vez quiere a Zhu Li, pero nadie quiere a Tahno xD.

En fin, muchas gracias por leer.

¡Saludos!


End file.
